Of Blood and Bones
by Astanine
Summary: Abandoned on Jan. 20, 2006. The characters became uninteresting to me as time went on, plus the plot would have made a better comic than a book.


8

_Pre-book Quote_

The day I strayed was to forever change my life. With the twang of an arrow on that fateful day, I knew I should have never deceived my guards to be free of their vigilant gaze. With reflection, however, I know I would have never met the girl with whom anything was possible.

_Prologue_

My father was a benevolent man, full of good-natured humor and a keen insight. One would not have guessed that his humble disposition could have belied his true heritage. My father was king of Nomar.

Nomar was homely and quaint, I suppose, but its true value lay in its northern position in the continent of Gaiei. On all sides, Nomar was protected: to the east, the expansive green sea; to the west, the dry Homorack desert; and to the north and south two mountain ranges. Nomar was hardly ever challenged to war, our scope too broad, our men too tough. Though we in battle seemed the average barbarians, we were not, our cool attitudes a legacy through the generations of my people.

My people the Tahmrei, called the cat creatures of the north by the humans of the west, stood of even height to a human. Our skin, however, took on a more luxurious coat of fine, little furs. Our ears those of a cat. Whiskers we had, but the truth of our nickname came from our elegance which even the most graceful elf could not match.

We prided ourselves in our mastery over the fine arts. No other being could match our skill at the potter's wheel or best us at a painted portrait. Indeed, we did not farm or hunt much, but traded our works of art for food. Most of the time, Nomar was overflowing with riches. Our art was in high demand each year and each year we provided for the other races on Gaiei.

Yet for all this perfection the Tahmrei seemed to possess, I was unhappy. As prince, I always had someone trailing me. No matter where or when I went, a soldier was there, to protect me. I expected no attack. Nomar was on peaceful terms with the other three countries: Tumar of the humans, Ellesmand of the elves, and Yodug of the dog tribes. Since I expected no assassination attempts, and since I often voiced my opinions, what reason did they have to protect me? I was hardy enough. My father, my kind caring father, however, would not see his only child die by a stray arrow or lone assassin.

So life began for me, a tedious routine. Everyday a duplicate of the last.

The day I strayed was to forever change my life. With the twang of an arrow on that fateful day, I knew I should have never deceived my guards to be free of their vigilant gaze. With reflection, however, I know I would have never met the girl with whom anything was possible.

***

The arrow whistled as it zoomed by my right ear. Only eight years of age, I fell back, stunned. I groped for a weapon, but found none. Three dark men loomed from out o the direction of the arrow. _Dogs! _I perceived sourly. The dog tribes were supposed to be in alliance with the Tahmrei, so why were there three here? I let out a low hissing.

The dogs of Yodug laughed, a bitter bark. I shrunk back to a nearby tree.

"No 'uns here ta help ye, 'fraidy c-c-c-cat!" woofed the tallest of the three. I scrunched my nose, their smell was sickening.

"D-do you know who I am, sir?" I said, straightening.

"Indee', _sir_," was the mocking reply.

I stared wide-eyed in horror as the middle dog strung up his bow. Before I could shot for help, the bow was loosed. But it did not hit its intended target.

A young, brown-haired girl stood in front of me, her arms out-stretched. She spat blood, directing it towards the dogs. With a sickening motion, she ripped the arrow from her ribs. I gasped in revulsion. She threw down the arrow. Two of the mangy dogs stepped backwards, ruffled.

"And do you know who _I_ am?" she hissed.

The girl raised her arms and with a simple motion, an unadorned red ring formed around each of the dogs' throats. At another plain gesture, the rings tightened. With a sharp crack from each ring, the dogs laid limp in the rings. The men fled, terror etched in each face. Another motion, and the rings were gone. The girl held out her hand, a clump of a growing red mist resting on it. Queasiness now sighted itself upon me. _Blood_. What she had in her hand, that evanescent red was blood.

***

I suppose I had fainted, for I felt an insistent tapping on my side. The blood girl's scarlet eyes looked into mine, inquisitive. I started, backing away from the girl. Beginning my prayers, I hoped she would leave me.

But she did not.

"Are you okay?" I barely heard it, a whisper. No form of the girl's blood rampage showed in her face. A new concern covered the savage within her. She repeated her question, a little more audible this time.

"Y-yes, yes," I said, fumbling over the words. "Th-thank you for saving m-me."

"You don't look okay." Her manner was harsh, yet at the same time her voice bubbled with worry. She proffered a lank of jerky and a canteen. I took both with eagerness. As I ate the jerky, I watched her clean up a make-shift camp. A small fire was still burning pitifully on a few sparse twigs. To my horror, she stamped out the fire with a bare, tan foot. I cringed, but she took no notice of the heat or sharp twigs.

I studied her more as she went about work. She wore a long, scarlet vest that came to her knees, almost a dress. Underneath the vest was a beige long-sleeved shirt and matching pants. Her simple black hair was bound by a length of rough cloth. Her movements were pure-cut and graceful.

And those scarlet eyes. I blinked, noting bashfully that I had been staring. She came over.

She kicked the dirt with her toes. "So who are you?"

"No-" I started to say "no-one" but decided it was best not to lie. "Prince Malkin."

"Ah, that might explain the men. But why are you all the way out here, Malkin?" I noted she used no formalities.

"A miscalculation on my account. And may I know the name of my savior?"

Again, she kicked the dirt. Grudgingly, she finally said, "Astanine."

***

I blinked. Had I heard her right?

"Er…" I managed, finally.

"Astanine; my name is Astanine," she said, shrugging.

"Astanine" was "blood" in the Ancient Script.

I nodded weakly, mumbling my thanks once again. She giggled. A pure, clean sound, not tainted with blood. I looked up, questioning her motives.

"Well, Malkin! You should be getting you back to your esc-" she broke off, head jerking upwards.

"What?" I said dumbly.

"Hush," was all she said.

I heard the distant cries. "My gua-!" Astanine's hand shot across my mouth, muffling the noise.

The crashing of the forest canopy filled my ears. Yells of "Over here!" were heard. My guards had found me. As the cacophony drew nearer, Astanine swiftly withdrew her hand from my mouth but, about to dash off, was caught.

"You there, halt!" said Colonel Gular brusquely, glancing at the blood on the grounds around him, stiff moustache bristling.

"Wa-wait, Gular," I said, stuttering.

"Your highness, please, stay out of this," was his tart reply.

I looked back at Astanine, who stood like a statue, her face unreadable.

The soldiers began to draw their falchions. I had to act.

"No! I, Malkin, Prince of Nomar, give this girl protection by my hand."

Gular blinked, dumbstruck. "But highness, I highly suggest –"

"Suggest nothing, Colonel Gular, I have spoken," I said grimly, maturity touching my voice. "She is my savior. And she is to come with us, treated the same as I."

Clearly put out by an eight-year-old, Gular said nothing of my statement and followed orders. I smiled wryly to myself. He couldn't stand against my word for fear of losing his position he had had to gain the hard way. I glanced back at the scarlet Astanine, who followed my troops silently on foot.

***

Years passed without a problem for Astanine and myself. She was welcomed freely into my father's open arms. My mother took an instant liking to Astanine because of her unusual morbid nature. The court loved her sense of curiosity and found her refreshing.

Yet no one saw when I had. Astanine never presented forth her powers. Never did anyone see them.

Except myself, that is. Astanine shared her secrets with me, after a fashion, but it took nearly twelve years before I finally grasped an understanding of her nature. It took time for her to acknowledge my friendship, but when faced with no one else with who knew her powers, she turned to me. As my savior, I embraced her. She became the only one to know my secrets, fears and dreams.

I found every moment that I spent with the mysterious blood girl invigorating. She alone changed my perspective on life and influenced me in ways beyond count. She burned into me a desire to learn and never settle for something lower than you are capable of. My mentors had nothing compared to the woman who seemed like she had seen the moon come and go for more than a thousand years.

And as I grew, feelings more than kinship arose within my breast. My heart throbbed wildly in my late teenage years and early adulthood.

And simple statements from Astanine told me she loved me too.

But everything is never perfect.

_Chapter 1_

"Wake up, up!" I groaned and hid my face under the covers of my warm bed.

Upon hearing a _whoosh!_ noise, I flung the covers off only to find that Astanine had launched herself onto my bed. Her face landed an inch from mine.

"Get up!" she said, disturbingly playful.

My face colored as I realized that I was hardly wearing anything. I pushed Astanine's face away. "H-hey! What are you doing?! Get out, Ast!" I threw the covers back over my body and once again, snuggled my face into the covers.

"Why?" she teased. "It's not like you don't want me to see you." I could see the obvious delight that danced on her face even through my shield of blankets.

"That's not the point, Ast!" was my muffled reply.

"Oh-ho!" she piped. "Well, then, guess you don't want this summons from your father, now do you?"

It was rare for my father to summon me. I hesitated.

"What's it say?"

"Wouldn't you like to know!"

"Astanine! Read it or leave it and get out!" I said angrily.

She puffed out her cheeks. "Fine."

I sighed as I heard the door creak open. "Ast, get back here. Just… Just turn around and I'll be dressed in a minute." Doing as she was told, I peaked from beneath the safety of my covers. I made a mad dash to my closet.

When I emerged five minutes later, face washed and dressed, I found Ast lying on my bed, twitching violently. Concern pinched my brows into a single line. I made my way softly across the hard wood floor, trying to be as quiet as I could.

I brushed hair from her face. "Again, Ast?" I murmured. Fits of unexplainable unconscious twitching had been a pastime for her. I braced myself. I hated this part

With a loud smack, Ast groggily opened her eyes.

"Damn," she whispered weakly.

"I agree." I picked her up gingerly, giving her a ride on my back. I set out towards my parents' quarters.

***

My father was waiting for us in the library's side study, his personal private space where he often went on retreats to rid himself of the more petty worries of the kingdom.

"Father," I said, inclining my head in greeting.

"King Nomaro," Ast said, bowing low. I saw my father wince at the formal title. Ast was like a second child to him. She flat-out refused to call him by his true name, Mapyen. Nomaro was the honorific form for all kings and queens.

"Good morning, my son, Astanine," he said, a smiling cracking his smooth face.

"What is it you wished to see us about?" I asked, wanting to scourge the point of the meeting.

"It deals more with dear Astanine, but you should know, too, son." He stood up from the luxurious chair he had been resting in. "Yodug has been sending spies into Nomar for some time now, as I'm sure you are both aware of. However, the country has now resorted to mercenaries." I blinked. Already? "Fortunately, both attempts have been butchered by notes. Notes written by Astanine, if my scholars can judge anything."

Ast stayed motionless, her face a mask. "Guilty as charged," she said, her face quirking into smile.

"I figured. I thank you. Simply thwarting them is not enough though, as I fear they will become more frequent. Astanine, you are always in the know; will you seek them out and retrieve information out of the assassins?"

The tall human's smile turned into a vicious grin. "I'm being given permission to kill?"

My father sighed. "Only after you gain information from them."

Her grin grew. I could understand her obvious delight, but what did he need me for? I asked.

"I should be protecting you, son, but I feel you need to go with her."

I blinked in surprise. Surely I had heard wrong! I was never allowed anywhere without guards.

King gets murdered in their absence.


End file.
